1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a lens system capable of correcting image blur and performing a macro-photographing operation and an image pickup device including the lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer demand for single lens reflex (SLR) cameras has increased, and in particular consumer demand for digital SLR cameras has increased. Digital SLR cameras often use a charged-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS). Consumer demand for high-end digital SLR cameras with lenses having various functions is strong. For example, consumer demand for digital SLRs with macro lens systems is strong, but many macro lens systems do not perform well enough to satisfy consumers of high-end digital cameras.